Aisa Himegami
| image= | name = Aisa Himegami | kanji = 姫神 秋沙 | romanji = Himegami Aisa | race = Shinigami | birthday = 17 June | age = Appears to be in her late-teens | gender= Female | height= 5'6" | weight= 50 Kgs | eyes= Brown | hair= Crimson | blood type= A+ | unusual features= | affiliation = , | previous affiliation = | occupation = 4th seat of the | previous occupation = Member of the 6th Division | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown }} Aisa Himegami (姫神 秋沙, Himegami Aisa; Literally meaning "Deep Blood") is a who is currently the 4th seat of the . She is a childhood friend of Junichi Kuchiki and the two of them entered the together. Though she initially joined the 6th Division after leaving the academy, such is her skill with the blade that she was recruited by the 11th Division and asked to occupy the vacant 4th seath position. Personality Appearance Aisa is a strikingly beautiful young woman. Fiar skinned, with brown eyes and a more than ample bosom, she is of medium height and has long flowing crimson colored hair. Aisa is well aware of her beauty and she often uses her beauty to her advantage and dresses provocatively in order to gain an advantage over others, especially men. She is normally dressed in a slight variation of the standard shinigami uniform consisting of a tight, form-fitting sleeve-less top with tight leather pants below. The top is short and reveals much of her stomach and navel. She wears black nail polish with a crimson ring on her left hand middle finger. She also wears a fingerless black tekkou on her left arm and a wire mesh elbow protector on her right arm. She also sometimes wears a long, dark cloak with a red interior and a chin-high collar. The cloak has a red line running down the center and a pattern of red clouds on it. While not on duty she is often seen dressed in a traditional kimino, though one that is much more revealing than most. It consists of a tunic decorated by a tribal pattern on the edges, which reveals a more than ample amount of her cleavage, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Aisa’s waist on the back and the sides. The garment has cuts that leaves her legs visible through them, legs that are covered by dark stockings reaching up to her thighs, with simple sandals on her feet. In the human world, while in her gigai, she dresses in a plain white full sleeved shirt, a short black skirt and black leather boots that come up to her thighs. While in her spiritual form she normally sports a simple sarashi and loose red hakama bottoms with yellow flames along the bottom edges. The pants reveal the sides of her upper thighs though she sometimes wears a plain white pant below them which hide her thighs. Her reason for this choice of clothing is that she finds it is easier to don and more easy to fight in. History Equipment Powers and Abilities : : : : Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Agility: : Stats Zanpakutō Tekketsu (鉄血, Blood and Iron) is the name of Aisa's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state it resembles a traditional, Japanese long-sword with a dark-red colored hilt and sheath, and a light-coloured chape. It has a nearly round cross-guard with four equally spaced indents on its circumference. A rope is tied to the sheath which is used to either sling it over her back or carry it in her hands. Shikai: Tekketsu's shikai is activated by uttering the words Draw Blood (採血する, Saiketsu Suru). Shikai Special Ability: Tekketsu's special ability is the manipulation of blood, not just Aisa's but any that it spilled within its sphere of influence. The blood can be manipulated to make weapons, shields or even changed into crytals that can be used for a variety of uses. As Tekketsu can manipulate even the blood of another, the more of an enemy's blood Aisa spills, the more powerful Tekketsu becomes. Bankai: Bankai Special Ability: Quotes Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Aisa's appearance is based in part on Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker from the series Fairy Tail. Gallery Aisa.png|Aisa's Blood Crsytals. Aisa_mugshot.jpg References Literature References Category:Female Category:Shinigami